


over the moon(hopesoap ver)

by Skitty12



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitty12/pseuds/Skitty12
Summary: h





	over the moon(hopesoap ver)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Over The Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/811222) by [repenting (wetbreadstick)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetbreadstick/pseuds/repenting). 



When Komaeda presses the small green remote into his hand, Alice is slightly confused.

It's not a particularly large or complex item, but the fact that Komaeda is giving it to him and its unknown function is baffling in itself. The only buttons on it are two arrow buttons labeled UP and DOWN and one small one labeled ON/OFF.  
Alice considers throwing it away, but Komaeda sweeps into his personal space, pale hand folding Alice’s fingers over the plastic object.

"It's for when," he begins, cheeks flushed and eyes bright. "I'm being bad." he breathes, smile cracking his face. Alice just stares at komaeda, his face not showing any emotion, as is normal. Then, as soon as he had arrived, Komaeda disappears again.  
Alice thinks what the hell, and tucks it into his pocket.  
-  
By the time Chihiro called them all together for a meeting, Alice had almost completely forgotten about the remote. The remaining students sit around one of the tables in the cafeteria, all looking grim. No one says anything about the two empty chairs where Kokichi and Shuichi used to sit.

"So!" Chihiro claps his hands once, standing. The air that surrounds him seemed nervous, but they all fall quiet. "I was-- was thinking, about what happened. And while what transpired was horrible, we must come back from it." he looks around, taking everyone's expression in but not quite meeting anyones gaze.

A faint mutter of "Mr.liar" is heard from Hiyoko's general direction, but no one pays attention to it.

"And that is why I think it's important we all come together and trust each other. If we all become good friends, no one else will be killed." Chihiro's tone is kind, hopeful-- but nervous. Alice feels a sense of dread settle in his chest. The expressions of others around the table look a little brighter, but he knew the peace probably wouldn’t last. someone else has to die.

Even so, Mikan was nodding a little to herself. 

"Sorry, can I say something?" Alice's heart shoots up, relief replacing dread as Komaeda speaks. The others turn towards him, most with unfriendly faces. Not many here liked Komaeda much, but somehow Alice could deal with him.

Of course, he really shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up that Komaeda would say something normal, especially when addressing the whole class. Alice’s heart plummeted back down in disappointment as soon as he hears hope.

"Very inspiring, Chihiro-kun. Your hope is beautiful, I-- I can see it shining through you." Komaeda breathes, clasping his hands together. "But, but, I think. I think it's important that people die. Because, see, right now, this hope you have- it was created by Kokichi's death! And the more people that die, the more hope you will create." the boy's eyes are practically sparking, electric and dangerous.

Everyone practically goes into an uproar. Maki stands immediately, yelling, while Hiyoko laughs to herself and Mikan buries her face in her hands. The others bicker among themselves, mikans scared whimpering barely audible. Komaeda simply stands there, grinning, taking the verbal abuse with grace and continuing to spout nonsense about hope and despair.

But still, Alice feels nothing but mild annoyance. He puts his hand into his pocket, just to do something other than listen to pointless arguing, and feels that remote. "for when I'm being bad" rings in his ears, and he grasps the object. If he's lucky, maybe it'll electrocute Komaeda and shut him up.

Fumbling so that no one will see, he presses the ON button.

Immediately, Komaeda's mouth snaps shut. His entire body tenses, hands clenching in the tablecloth. From where he's sitting, Hinata can see his legs shaking. Slowly, quietly, he sits, pink flush rising high on his cheeks.

Everyone around him quiets as he sits, Maki in particular looking skeptical. Komaeda stares at the table, a shiver running through him every so often. The tension in the air is thick, waiting for Komaeda to say something again. Alice is intriged- he didn't think the remote would actually work. Over the silence he can hear a faint humming noise. Maybe it's coming from the kitchen.

Chihiro's eyes are wide as he stares at Komaeda for another moment. The boy shows no sign of looking up or speaking again. He hesitates, before looking up and around at everyone once more. "I, I think," he begins once more, sounding more than a little hesitant. "We can all trust each other. No one has to die." He sounds much less convincing than before.

With that, people get up and start to leave. A few cast glares at Komaeda as they go, but he shows no sign of noticing. Chihiro leaves last, looking sort of overwhelmed. The room is empty, then, except for Alice and Komaeda.

Alice stands, straight faced, and makes his way over to Komaeda. With one hand, he pulls the other's chair out, turning it so Komaeda is facing him. "What in the world is wrong with you? You’re just making them hate you even more" he demands, fingers still wrapped loosely around the remote.

Komaeda looks up slowly, another shudder racking his body. He's breathing quickly, eyes like darkening stormclouds. He shows no sign of answering, instead just staring up at Alice as one of his legs jerks involuntarily.

"Just tell me why you make everything so hard-" Alice clenches his hand around the plastic object, inadvertently pressing the UP arrow button.

"Aah!" A sudden, desperate noise escapes Komaeda, his eyes widening as he claps a hand over his mouth. The buzzing noise from before is a bit more audible now - what is that, it's annoying - and Alice eyes Komaeda critically. He looks down on him, expression dissatisfied.

Did you not hear me?" he asks, pressing the UP button again. Komaeda's hips jerk and a low moan escapes past his fingers, dark eyes closing momentarily. Alice stops, the humming having grown louder once more-- then, something in his head clicks, and he stops dead.

Komaeda whimpers as Alice stares at him, stock still. The buzzing noise is now completely audible, Alice still leaning close into Komaeda's personal space. Alice's heart is pounding even if his face doesn’t show it-- it's not, it can't be. Surely Komaeda can't be that perverted? But, if Alice has the remote, doesn't that make him the perverted one...?

Out of curiosity -- only curiosity, mind you, not aroused fascination -- Alice presses the UP button yet again. Komaeda jumps, knuckles white as he grabs the chair's arm. "Alice," he whispers, voice shaking along with his body. "Please-- ah! Alice!" A loud moan escapes him, his back arching as he lets his other hand fall from his mouth, eyes wide as he stares up at Alice.

Alice's heart pounds in his chest and he straightens up, finger finding the OFF button. The buzzing stops, and Komaeda falls silent, chest rising and falling rapidly.

Without saying a word, Alice turns, tucking the remote back into his pocket. He makes his way out of the cafeteria, leaving Komaeda behind.

He tries to ignore the uncomfortable heat sitting low in his abdomen. It doesn't work.  
\---  
Two days pass until Alice gets to use the remote again.

He's sitting by the pool, watching the reflections in the water move. He shouldn’t consider it beautiful—it was only water, after all. 

The sound of voices catches his attention and he sits up, looking around for the source of the noise. Alice feels his mood lift as he sees Komaeda talking to Mikan not so far off.

Alice can't hear what they're saying specifically, but from the open, earnest expression on Komaeda's face he's sure it's something absolutely insane, and his heart drops once again.

Poor Mikan is wringing her hands together, fidgeting as she tries to look anywhere but Komaeda's face. She looks like she's on the verge of tears - Komaeda's probably spewing something about how he wants someone else to die, great - and Alice's on his feet before he knows it, striding towards them.

"Komaeda," he calls, hand slipping into his back pocket. The boy turns towards him, eyes brightening at the sight of Alice. “leave her alone, she doesn’t wan’t to talk to you." Alice jerks his chin towards Mikan, who's shaking. Komaeda opens his mouth to protest.

Alice presses the ON button. He doesn’t know why- or just doesn’t wan’t to admit the real reason- but it’s to late to go back now.

Immediately, Komaeda shuts his mouth, a very faint humming suddenly audible. A flush rises high on his neck and cheeks, arms rigid by his sides. His shoulders shake with tension, bright eyes fixated on Alice.  
Mikan sees an opening and bolts away from the scene. Smart.

"Alice," Komaeda breathes, a tiny shiver threading down his spine. His eyes are swirling, lightning bolts and tempest grey burning his vision. He brings a hand up to his mouth, exhaling slowly.  
Alice bumps the power up to max, mostly out of curiosity. How far could he push Komaeda?

Komaeda cries out past his fingers, knees buckling as he takes a stumbling step forwards. The buzzing is loudly noticeable now, and Komaeda's legs are shaking visibly. Alice stares, transfixed at the utter mess Komaeda has become.

Then as suddenly as he'd turned it up, he presses the OFF button, looking just the tiniest bit smug.

Komaeda's knees are still weak. He looks at Alice like he's a god, lips slightly parted.

Alice looks at the remote again before tucking it back into his pocket, feeling cheeky. He turns his back and strides away, feeling like he's got pure power resting in his pocket.  
\---  
From then on, Alice doesn't see much of Komaeda. Which makes him sad, but is probably good, that means he's staying out of trouble. Part of his brain wants the opportunity to use the remote once more, and his hopes are raised when Chihiro calls them together for another meeting.

Alice arrives at the cafeteria early, stopping in the doorway when he catches sight of a familiar mass of pale hair.

He definitely can't pass this opportunity up.

As he walks in, Komaeda turns his attention towards him. His eyes immediately widen, and a smile crosses his face. "Alice," he greets, dipping his head politely. Hinata walks around the table, taking the seat across from Komaeda.

In his back pocket, he grabs the remote, toying with it for a moment before pressing ON.

It's set to its lowest setting, so there's no buzzing audible, but a jolt goes through Komaeda's body and he sits rod-straight in response. His eyes are fixed, unfaltering, on Alice as other people start to trail in.

"To make sure you don't do anything unpredictable." Alice whispers, before the other students begin to take their seats as well. Komaeda's eyes widen, but he says nothing, biting his lower lip instead.

Chihiro stands up at the head of the table and starts to talk, but Alice filters out his shaky voice in favor of keeping an eye on Komaeda. The conversation drags on, but thankfully Komaeda shows no sign of piping up.

Alice presses the UP button, watching Komaeda twitch in his chair. Every so often, he shifts, looking hot and uncomfortable. His hands are clenched on his knees and he stares right back at Alice with intensity rivaling his own.

Alice keeps him on edge the entire time, alternating between the different lower levels of power and watching Komaeda squirm in his chair.

"Thank you all for coming-" Chihiro's closing address breaks through Alice's consciousness - he wonders what they were talking about, oops, it was probably important - and everyone begins to file out, chatting amongst themselves. They all seem in fairly high spirits and Chihiro looks relieved, probably because of the lack of Komaeda's comments.

Soon, the room is empty save for Alice and Komaeda once again.

There's a very faint buzzing noise that can still be heard-- Komaeda's face is a lovely shade of rose pink, hips twitching every so often from the constant stimulation.

Feeling smug, Alice stands, making his way past Komaeda and out of the room without a word. He steps out of the room and to the side just outside the door, listening to the tiny whimpers coming from inside.

Alice's hand sneaks back into his pocket, gripping the remote before jacking the level as high as it can go.

Komaeda lets out a loud, startled moan in response, clinging to the table like a lifeline. His eyes are wide as saucers, surprised, as his hips roll forward of their own accord. He's panting, moaning from being on the edge for so long, head tipping back.  
Komaeda comes with a hoarse cry of "Alice!" hips stuttering as his breath catches in his throat. His thighs are shaking unsteadily, stain evident on the front of his pants. He looks up and around with a reverent expression.

For a heartbeat the room is silent save for the loud buzzing and Komaeda's harsh breathing.

Alice clicks OFF and pauses.

"I'm keeping this." he says, just loud enough for Komaeda to hear, before making his way out of the cafeteria.


End file.
